Clamping joints of the above described type are mostly used for interconnection of two steel wire parts, e.g. for forming a loop or the like. Nowadays ropes of steel and natural/synthetical fibres are often used, and an example of such a combined wire is a steel wire having easily seizable synthetic fibres. As examples of possible applications can be mentioned manropes, safety ropes, protective nets, playing implements, fishing tools, stage implements, tools for sports and leisure time, etcetera.